The Secret Of Love
by naravhychan
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis sebatang kara yang mampu membuat Sang Putra Kerajaan, Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta. Ya, Ia jatuh cinta dalam kesederhanaan gadis ini. Ketika keduanya bertemu, latar belakang mereka seakan-akan terbuang digantikan hangatnya cinta diantara mereka. Akankah Putra Kerajaan yang sangat rupawan ini bisa bersama dengan putri yang hanya hidup di rimbanya hutan belantara?
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Of Love**

 **By : Naravhychan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Fanfic pertama ini saya persembahkan untuk semua para pecinta Naruto teristimewa SasuSaku Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

 _Sakura Haruno, gadis sebatang kara yang mampu membuat Sang Putra Kerajaan, Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta. Ya, Ia jatuh cinta dalam kesederhanaan gadis ini. Ketika keduanya bertemu, latar belakang mereka seakan-akan terbuang digantikan hangatnya cinta diantara mereka. Akankah Putra Kerajaan yang sangat rupawan ini bisa bersama dengan putri yang hanya hidup di rimbanya hutan belantara?_

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan desa kecil _Milford_ saat menghadapi musim dingin membuat para warganya enggan untuk keluar dari rumah mereka. Badai-badai salju yang berusaha menerobos jendela rumah seakan menjadi pertanda ada bahaya yang tengah mengintai dari luar. Lampu-lampu remang dan lampu kerlap- kerlip khas natal menghiasi pohon cemara di setiap pinggir jalan desa _Milford_. Satu kilometer sebelah utara berdiri megah sebuah Kerajaan nan megah. Kerajaan itu dibatasi oleh sebuah tembok raksasa. Meskipun musim salju menghampiri, masih terlihat para pelayan dan warga kerajaan masih berkeliaran di sekitar istana guna mempersiapkan pesta yang nanti malam akan dirayakan. Sesosok pria dengan mata obsidian miliknya melihat keluar jendela istana. Semua warga kerajaan kelihatannya tampak sibuk. Sang putra raja bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha terlihat mendesah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri putra itu sangat cantik dan anggun. Gaun berwarna biru gelap bertabur berlian dengan sepatu berwarna senada membuat penampilannya terlihat sangat elegan. Ditambah sepasang anting dan kalung mutiara bertengger dengan indah.

"Maaf Ibu. Aku seharusnya bersiap-bersiap." Jawab pria itu sambil membungkuk serta berlalu melewati ibunya.

"Maaf Mikoto- _sama_.. apa anda melihat Sasuke _-sama_?" Tanya seorang pelayan sambil membawa pakaian yang akan di kenakan Sasuke di pestanya nanti malam.

…

Sesosok pria berkulit tan dengan rambut oranye miliknya tengah duduk di samping pria bermata tajam itu.

"Apa kau yakin akan memutuskannya malam ini?" Tanya pria itu sembari menghirup cappuccino-nya. Matanya seperti enggan berpaling dari jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan khas musim salju itu.

"Apa kau gila? Aku masih berumur 18 tahun. Aku masih semuda itu untuk menikah Naruto-" ujar Sasuke protes. Naruto meletakkan cangkir bermotif hewan itu dengan keras.

"Sadar Sasuke! Kau adalah pewaris kerajaan ini. Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan egomu? Kau adalah anak Raja Fugaku Uchiha dan Ratu Mikoto Uchiha. Dan mereka sangat mengharapkan kau yang akan berkuasa setelah mereka Sasuke. Itachi sudah tinggal dan berkuasa di kerajaan istrinya. Jadi mereka tidak salah untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putri kerajaan lain secepat ini. Kerajaan ini butuh pemimpin muda yang tegas sepertimu Sasuke!" Ucap pria berambut kuning itu. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan yang amat mendalam.

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto memang benar ia harus menanggung beban ini. Jangan salahkan orang tuanya yang sejak dahulu kala telah berdarah kerajaan, tapi hatinya dengan keras menolak perjodohan ini. Ia memiliki hak untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Lagipula ia masih sangat belia untuk memulai suatu kehidupan yang baru. Menjabat di istana, memerintah dan membuat peraturan, mengurusi anak dan istr- ah lupakan! Bayangan-bayangan itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Sebagai penasihat pribadinya Naruto tahu betul mengenai situasi kerajaan yang ada. Tak heran Sasuke menunjukknya sebagai tangan kanannya yang notabene adalah teman masa kecilnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Pakaian kerajaan berwarna biru bercampur warna keemasan yang dikenakan Sasuke begitu pas ditubuh atletisnya. Wajahnya yang tirus, hidungnya yang mancung dan kulitnya yang putih bersih seakan menyihir semua undangan yang hadir pada malam itu. Pesta yang diadakan untuk menentukan siapakah yang layak menjadi pendamping sang pangeran.

Dan tibalah acara utama yang ditunggu-tunggu para hadirin. Acara dimana semua calon pendamping Sasuke berbaris dengan elegan serta memperkenalkan diri dan latar belakang mereka masing-masing. Tentulah tak ada yang ingin mempermalukan kerajaan mereka, segala kelebihan, kekuasaan dan kekayaan turut ikut campur dalam setiap pembicaraan mereka. Para hadirin telah dahulu menyantap hidangan mewah yang ada.

"Nona-nona dan tuan-tuan. Kita persilahkan Putri Hinata Hyuuga untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.." sorak pemandu acara dengan meriah. Tepuk tangan tak terelakkan lagi. Tak menunggu lama sang putri maju 2 langkah dari para putri lainnya. Para hadirin terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan di atas panggung kerajaan. Putri dari Kerajaan Hyuuga yang sangat anggun. Rambutnya berwarna hitam keunguan begitu cocok dengan gaun _Lace Agate dan_ miliknya siap untuk mengatakan sepatah-kata guna membuat pangeran terpesona…

Sasuke memperhatikan para putri dari berbagai kerajaan itu dengan seksama. Semuanya terlihat palsu. Senyumnya, gerak-geriknya bahkan tatapannya membuat Sasuke muak duluan. Perasaan tidak enak menjalar di hati Sasuke.

"Ibu, apakah hal ini bisa ditunda?" ucap Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya sedikit memelas berharap ada secercah harapan untuk dirinya.

"Ah, Sasuke tolong jangan buat Ibu sedih. Tidakkah kau lihat begitu banyak perempuan cantik diseberang sana? Mereka semua sangat cocok denganmu Sasuke. Mereka kalangan berada dan paling utama mereka adalah putri-putri terbaik Sasuke!" jawab Ibunya dengan mata berbinar. Pandangan Sasuke kembali menatap sang putri namun entah mengapa Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan ballroom megah itu.

" _cih, aku muak melihat senyum palsu mereka_!" ungkapnya dalam hati.

TOK TOK TOK

Raja Fugaku Uchiha nampaknya tidak senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya meninggalkan ballroom. Semua orang mencari keberadaan dirinya di tengah kerumunan pesta. Para pengawal dan penjaga istana turut serta mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Rupanya kau disini! Kau telah mempermalukan kerajaaan kita Sasuke! Tidakkah kau berpikir berapa biaya yang harus kerajaan keluarkan demi pestamu ini? Lihatlah berapa putri-putri dari sahabat ayah yang kecewa! " ujar Raja Fugaku emosi.

"Ayah! Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan pesta ini! Kenapa ayah menyalahkanku? Ayah bisakah aku hidup normal seperti pemuda pada umumnya?" bela Sasuke.

"Kau akan dihukum Sasuke! Kau akan dikurung disini!" ucap Raja Fugaku sambil berlalu. Para pengawal yang mengikuti raja Fugaku menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengelah nafas. Ia tahu persis sifat ayahnya itu. Sasuke memilih berganti pakaian biasa. Bukan pakaian kerajaan yang layaknya dipakai pangeran pada umumnya. Ia menatap keluar jendela istana. Salju putih yang turun dari langit mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang begitu dingin. Bulan Desember yang tahun lalu dirayakannya dengan ceria sekarang berubah total. Ia harus terkurung di dalam kamarnya sendiri hanya karena ia meninggalkan pesta.

Ceklek…

"Ssstt..Sasuke.." .

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat. Senyum tipis terpancar dari wajah Sasuke. Pria bermata biru cerah itu menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Sasuke, aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan raja dan ratu. Mereka bilang lusa kau akan dipindahkan ke kerajaan Hyuga dan kau akan menikahi putri Hinata Hyuga."

Sasuke tidak percaya yang Naruto barusan katakan.

"Dan aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi Sasuke." Sambungnya dengan sedih.

"Kenapa mereka tidak membawamu Naruto? Kau kan orang paling bisa kuandalkan."

"Entahlah mereka punya maksud tersendiri."

Sasuke terdiam ia tidak bersemangat melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi. Hening diantara mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, pergilah.. Pergilah dari kerajaan ini. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya cara agar dirimu bisa terbebas dari penjodohan ini. Suatu saat nanti kembalilah. Tapi kau harus janji padaku saat kau kembali kau akan bersama dengan jodoh pilihanmu dan membangun kerajaanmu sendiri."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Ka..Kau-"

"Pergilah Sasuke, aku sudah menyiapkan kuda putih dibawah. Barang-barang yang kau butuhkan sudah aku kemas. Sekarang pergilah turunlah ke bawah dengan tali ini."

Tanpa banyak bertanya Sasuke membuka lemarinya dan mengambil mantel dan jubah segera ia menuruni istana itu dengan seutas tali tambang. Keinginan Sasuke dari dulu untuk kabur dari istana akhirnya terkabul hari ini.

"Naruto terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Saat hari raya datanglah ke pasar dekat desa. Aku akan menemuimu. Dan jangan lupa dengan penyamaranmu. Aku tetap berada di istana."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sesampainya di bawah Sasuke segera menunggangi kuda putih itu.

Malam yang dingin dilalui sang pangeran es. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus segera meninggalkan istana. Kehidupan keras yang dipilihnya kini menanti.

beberapa desa telah Sasuke lalui. Kini ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hawa dingin kini mulai mengusik tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia harus segera mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Namun Sasuke tetap bersikeras melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sudah hampir 4 jam Sasuke berjalan. puluhan kilometer telah ia lalui seorang diri. Namun ia sepertinya tersesat di sebuah hutan basah. Kuda putih milik istana kini sudah lelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Perlahan tungkainya berjalan dengan pelan.

"Maaf, aku sudah memaksamu berjalan sejauh ini. Kita akan mencari tempat beristirahat" Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk membelai kuda putih itu. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah ringan.

" _Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda perkampungan dan desa disekitar sini."_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memilih berteduh di bawah pohon pinus. Ia mengambil sebotol air dan meneguknya hingga volume air itu menjadi setengah dan memberikannya pada kuda putih itu. Sasuke mulai terlelap dibawah guyuran salju-salju kecil yang dingin. Namun beberapa menit kemudian hidungnya mencium sebuah bau yang sedap dan hangat. Seperti bau masakan yang lezat. Tak terelakkan lagi perutnya berdendang minta di isi. "Kau menciumnya? Atau hanya halusinasiku saja?" kata Sasuke pada kuda putihnya. "Ayo kita cari sumber bau itu." Lanjutnya dan segera menunggangi kuda putihnya. Tak berapa lama bau masakan itu semakin kuat dan tibalah Sasuke disebuah gubuk sederhana. Asap dari gubuk itu menyembul keluar.

" _Rupanya dari arah sini."_ Ungkapnya. Ia lalu membayangkan siapa pemilik gubuk ini. Menurut dongeng yang ibundanya ceritakan saat ia masih kecil pondok-pondok di hutan pastilah milik seorang nenek- nenek jahat yang akan memakan siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Ia kini telah sampai di depan gubuk tua itu. Kalau bukan karena faktor kelaparan dan kedinginan ia tidak mungkin berada di depan rumah kecil ini. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok Tok Tok..

Hening..

Sasuke berusaha mengetuk pintu tap-

Kriieeeettt…

Sesosok gadis berambut pink susu tengah membuka pintu rumahnya. Dilihatnya pemuda tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanyanya sopan. Ia sedikit takut mengetahui ada orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya tengah malam begini. Melihat dari pakaian pemuda itu pastilah ia datang dari jauh. Butiran-butiran salju bahkan ada yang hinggap di jubahnya.

"Apakah kami bisa berteduh sejenak disini nona? Kami tersesat dan hanya rumah ini yang kami temui." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya. Gadis manis itu diam dan berpikir sejenak. Menerima tamu pria menurutnya adalah hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan masak-masak. Namun melihat keadaan pemuda ini membuat hatinya tergerak untuk membantunya.

"Tenanglah nona, kami orang baik-baik. Kami hanya ingin berteduh, kalau nona ragu kami akan pergi. Maaf menggangu anda" Ucap Sasuke tanpa berbasa-basi namun gadis itu mencegahnya.

"Tidak. Masuklah. Tuan bisa mati kedinginan diluar sini" ujar gadis bernama Sakura itu. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki rumah kecilnya. Kuda putih yang bersama Sasuke kini aman di kandang belakang rumah Sakura. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

Sakura membantu menggantung jubah dan mantel Sasuke di dekat perapian. Berharap pakaian itu dapat mengering dengan sempurna. Sasuke kini memakai pakaian tidurnya. Kaos abu-abu berlengan panjang dan celana tidur. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menyendok sup ayam kalkun ke dalam mangkuk dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk sambil memasang kaus kaki.

"Maaf Tuan. Hanya ini yang bisa saya siapkan dan maaf kalau rumah ini kecil dan sederhana." Ucap gadis itu menunduk. Wangi kuah sup itu betul-betul menggoncang perut Sasuke untuk melahapnya. Selagi asap dari sup itu mengepul Sasuke segera menikmatinya. Aroma kayu pinus dari pohon cemara Sakura membuat suasana menjadi lebih rileks dan teduh.

"Tidak apa-apa ini lezat sekali. " ujar Sasuke sambil fokus pada makanannya. Mata Sakura berbinar. Ia segera menuangkan sup itu lagi ke dalam mangkuk Sasuke. Ia kemudian ingat masih ada sisa kue manis di lemari makanannya.

"Silahkan tuan.." Sakura meletakkan sepiring kecil kue manis dihadapan Sasuke, tak lupa ia menyiapkan susu hangat menemani kue manis itu.

"Hn." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke menerjang makanan itu dengan lahap. Betul-betul nikmat. Kue semanis madu itu mampu menggoyang lidah Sasuke. Sasuke kini tengah menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Ini enak sekali." Ucap Sasuke yang tengah asyik mencomot kue itu. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada rumah ini. Rumahnya kecil namun terkesan hangat dan nyaman. Perabotnya juga tidak terlalu banyak hanya ada 2 kursi dan satu meja yang semuanya terbuat dari rotan. Lantainyapun hanya terbuat dari papan-papan yang dilapisi karpet tipis. Dua lemari kecil melengkapi sudut ruangan. Satu pelita dan perapian cukup menerangi dan menghangatkan penghuni rumah ini.

"Oh kita belum berkenalan." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku Sasuke." Ujarnya.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, Tuan." Balas Sakura.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Tuan? Aku masih berumur 18 tahun. Apakah aku setua itu?"

"Err..maaf Tu- ah Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, beberapa tahun lalu orang tuaku meninggal karena sakit." Sakura menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ah maaf aku seharusnya tidak menyinggungnya." Ujar Sasuke namun membuat Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kita harus beristirahat. Cuaca semakin dingin." Sakura segera bergegas membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan kasur lipat dan selimut tebal.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini." Ujar Sakura sambil membentangkan kasur itu.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia memilih tidur di dekat perapian. Sasuke memandangi gadis itu. Wajahnya sangat manis, matanya bulat berwarna hijau memberikan kesan damai, dan rambut pink uniknya. Tak bisa Sasuke pungkiri dia gadis yang menarik yang pernah ditemuinya. Meskipun tanpa riasan dan gaun yang mahal ala kerajaan.

Keadaan diluar nampaknya cukup parah. Salju turun dengan liar bahkan badai menjadi senjata yang menakutkan. Hawa dingin sedikit menusuk kulit dan tulang Sasuke. Berbekal selimut hangat pemberian Sakura, rasa dingin tadi bisa diminimalisir. Wangi cerry yang menyejukkan menguar dari selimut dan karpet membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Merekapun akhirnya bisa terlelap dengan damai...

 _salah satu keajaiban di dunia ini ialah cinta_

 _kau tak pernah tahu dengan siapa kau akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu_

 _namun, ketika kau memercayakan cinta untuk itu_

 _ia takkan pernah menghianatimu.._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Terima Kasih telah membaca sampai akhir.**

 **Mind to Review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh. Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga. Maaf ya author lama updatenya. Oh iya, di chapter ini konfliknya sudah mulai terlihat. Rencananya author hanya ingin membuat beberapa chapter saja :')

Di chapter yang baru ini aku membuatnya special untuk sahabat sekaligus saudaraku Alm. Ahmad Yani mahasiswa Fisioterapi 2015 Universitas Hasanuddin yang meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia salah satu penggemar anime Naruto :'( semoga arwahmu tenang disisiNya. Amin.

Para Readers mohon doanya ya :')

Langsung saja…

.

.

.

 **The Secret of Love Chapter 2**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Naravhychan**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma hangat nan lezat membuat Sasuke perlahan-lahan tersadar. Hidungnya mencium bau yang sedap dari dapur Sakura. Ia dengan cekatan berhasil bangun dari tidurnya. " _Rupanya sudah pagi_ "batin Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur Sakura dengan mata sayu. Ia menyingkap tirai yang menjadi pembatas dapur Sakura. Ia bergegas mengambil air dan mencuci muka.

"Oh Selamat pagi Sasuke, kalau kau mau mandi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukkmu." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum riang. Mendengar suara Sakura perasaan entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi tenteram rasanya.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke dan bergegas mengambil handuknya. Sakura mengambil beberapa roti panggang buatannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tak lupa selai kacang dan susu kedelai hangat dihidangkannya juga. Dirasanya sudah selesai Sakura kembali ke dapur miliknya dan membuat beberapa adonan roti lagi. Sasuke mengamat-amati baju yang disiapkan Naruto untuknya. Untung saja Naruto tidak memasukkan pakaian-pakaian kerajaannya. Sasuke menatap ke jendela. Ia harus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar namanya berbalik kea rah Sasuke.

"Ya? Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura mencuci tangan guna menghilangkan noda tepung di tangannya diraihnya celemek berwarna merah muda dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan." Gugam Sasuke. Entah mengapa hati Sakura menjadi teriris saat mendengarnya. Meskipun baru beberapa jam berkenalan Sakura merasa bahwa kehadiran Sasuke disini membuat Sakura tidak kesepian. Ya setidaknya ada lawan bicara yang merespon pembicaraannya.

"Begitu yah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Sakura tersenyum kecut pada Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya kasihan meninggalkan gadis ini tinggal sendirian di gubuk kecil seperti ini.

Hening..

"Aku ke dapur dulu membuatkan bekal untukmu." Sakura berbalik arah menuju dapur kecilnya perasaannya menjadi campur aduk. Namun Sasuke menahannya. Ternyata Sasuke bisa membaca raut wajah Sakura. Gadis sepolos itu tentu dengan mudah ditebak perasaannya.

"Kita sarapan bersama dulu Sakura." Tawar Sasuke.

….

Sakura menaruh satu potong roti yang telah di olesi selai kacang di piring Sasuke.

"Dimana sebelumnya kamu tinggal Sasuke? Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Aku tinggal satu kilometer dari desa _Milford_. Aku ingin dijodohkan oleh ayah dan ibu dan akhirnya aku kabur dari rumah." Terang Sasuke sesekali mengigit roti buatan Sakura.

"Jadi kau kabur dari rumah?" Sakura membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Hn." Singkat Sasuke lalu meminum susu yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak khawatir dengan kedua orang tuamu? Mereka menjodohkanmu karena mereka ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama wanita yang pantas deng-. "

"Sakura? Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."potong Sasuke.

"Katakan saja Sasuke."

"Apa kau ingin menikah dengan orang yang dipilihkan orang tuamu?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Itu mandat orang tua dan pastinya itu yang paling terbaik untuk anaknya."

"Baiklah. Tapi apa kau benar-benar akan mencintainya? "

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Sakura bungkam. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"A..aku belum memikirkannya karena aku belum pernah mengalami hal semacam itu. Tapi kalo itu demi kebahagiaan orang tuaku aku akan berusaha mencintainya."

"Kebahagiaan orang tua yah. Apa ada orang tua yang bahagia melihat anaknya begitu menderita dan terpaksa menuruti permintaan mereka? Bahkan tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapat anaknya?" Sasuke mencurahkan semuanya pendapatnya pada Sakura. Sakura menimbang-nimbang pendapat Sasuke.

"Aku akhirnya mengerti pemikiranmu Sasuke." Sakura menyudahi sarapannya. "Tapi, ingatlah orang tuamu ingin melihat anaknya mendapatkan yang terbaik" sambungnya.

"Sakura bolehkah aku…." Belum sempat pria bermata obsidian itu selesai berbicara Sakura sudah mengerti maksud dan tujuan Sasuke.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini Sasuke. Sampai kau mendapat tempat yang lebih baik dari ini. Aku akan berusaha membantumu. " ucap Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Terima kasih Sakura."

…

Bunyi ketukan sepatu kuda dan derap langkah orang-orang menjadi melodi tersendiri di desa _Milford_. Semua warga dihimbau memberikan bahan makanan mereka untuk di olah di Istana Kerajaan Uchiha. Para warga berbondong-bondong memasuki kawasan istana dan menyerahkan bahan makanan mereka dengan penuh keceriaan. Sang pelayan dengan hangat menyambut mereka. Bakul berisikan bermacam-macam bahan makanan seperti tepung gandum, madu, daging, ikan dan lain-lain tertumpuk rapi di balai istana.

Sudah menjadi tradisi di bulan Desember saat memasuki minggu ketiga maka di adakan pesta rakyat di seputaran istana guna memeriahkan acara malam natal. Semua bahan yang telah dikumpulkan akan diolah oleh para pelayan istana untuk dimasak dan dihidangkan saat pesta rakyat nanti. Wanita berambut ungu kelam bermata lavender memandangi para massa dari jendela atas istana. " _Begitu ramai."_ Pikirnya.

"Cuaca sangat dingin. Kau bisa kedinginan." seorang pria dengan iris biru laut miliknya menghampiri sang putri. Pria itu menutup jendela lalu tersenyum pada wanita di sebelahnya. Namun wanita itu tetap terpaku dan enggan beranjak.

"Naruto,apa kau tahu ? sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin perjodohan ini terjadi. Tapi apa boleh buat. " Wanita itu menggenggam tangannya yang terbalut kaus tangan berwarna ungu gelap dengan kuat.

"Hinata- _hime_ kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Sasuke juga pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Lebih baik Hinata- _hime_ mencari pengganti Sasuke dan bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan Raja dan Ratu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. " saran Naruto. Naruto menepuk pundak HInata dan bergegas keluar.

Hinata mendesah. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size yang telah disediakan Istana untuknya. Raja Fugaku meminta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya karena perbuatan lancang Sasuke yang kabur dari istana. Entah mengapa Hinata dengan mudah menerima permintaan maaf itu. Padahal kalau sampai berita ini terdengar hingga ke kerajaan Hyuuga orang tuanya pasti akan sangat marah dan memusuhi kerajaan Uchiha. Hinata tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Karena itulah Hinata sengaja membuat alasan untuk memilih tinggal di kerajaan Uchiha selama beberapa hari agar orang tuanya berpikir kalau Sasuke dan Hinata memilih untuk berkenalan lebih jauh lagi sebelum melangkahkan perjalanan cinta mereka ke pelaminan.

….

"Sakura.. " Tegur Sasuke yang baru saja bangun dari tidur pulasnya. Ia menengok Sakura yang tengah menyelesaikan adonan kue yang ketiga.

"Sasuke, kenapa bangun subuh-subuh begini?" Tanya Sakura sambil tetap meremas adonannya.

"Hn. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya Sakura, Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta begini?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Menyelesaikan pesanan kue. Sudahlah, istirahat saja dulu Sasuke. Kalau adonan ini tidak diselesaikan sekarang aku tidak jamin kue dan roti ini bisa selesai tepat waktu. "

"Jadi ini pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia kemudian memilih duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Ya begitulah. Aku hanya membuat dan menjual roti ketika ada pesanan. Saat musim semi aku lebih memilih menjajakan bunga-bunga. " ungkap Sakura. Sasuke tertegun. Begitu berat perjalanan sang gadis demi menyambung kehidupannya. Sasuke hanya ber-oh-ria dan memperhatikan Sakura. Namun Sasuke kembali menguap.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu Sakura. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu." Sasuke beranjak dan bergegas kembali untuk tidur. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tanda tak percaya sedetik kemudian senyuman manis terpancar dari wajahnya.

….

Udara dingin seakan masih menembus kulit sang pangeran. Hawa dingin keluar dari mulutnya saat ia mendesah. Berada di luar pondok membuatnya tidak terbiasa . Dielusnya kuda putih kerajaan itu dengan lembut. Meskipun kadang tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini toh Sasuke tetap menyukainya. Ya, karena memang musim salju adalah musim favoritnya. Gadis berparas cantik ini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gubuknya. Gaun merah maroon dan sepatu boots coklat menandai penampilan gadis ini. Tak lupa mantel berwarna merah pudar. Sasuke mengamati penampilan gadis pink itu. Sederhana. Satu kata dari pangeran es ini.

"Sudah siap nona?" Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke membantunya untuk naik di atas kuda putih itu. Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan erat sambil menggenggam keranjang rotinya. Jalanan yang terjal dan licin membuat Sasuke ekstra hati-hati mengendalikan kudanya. Jarak pasar dari rumah Sakura memakan waktu hampir 2 jam. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di pasar desa.

"Ayo Sasuke." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan di area pasar itu. Pasar ini terlihat begitu ramai. Untungnya tidak sampai berdesak-desakan. Beberapa gadis desa memperhatikan Sasuke sembari menjerit-jerit akan ketampanan pria ini. Tibalah mereka disebuah kios roti. Sakura dengan sopan mengetuk pintu sang empunya toko roti. Tak lama keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Selamat pagi Bibi, Aku ingin mengantarkan pesanan." Jawab Sakura dengan sopan.

"Ah tepat pada waktunya. Terima kasih Sakura. " ucapnya sambil menengok keranjang berisi roti panggang dan beberapa biscuit havermout.

"Sakura, kau mengajak pacarmu?" Tanya Bibi itu keheranan.

"Eh.." sakura merona. Jujur Sakura menginginkan pertanyaan itu. Namun waktunya tidak tepat untuk sekarang ini.

"Iya Bi, saya pacarnya." Suara baritone itu membuat Sakura membulat dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Kalian pasti kedinginan usai menempuh perjalanan yang jauh."

Sasuke rasanya ingin memeluk dan mencubit pipi Sakura yang memerah.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Sakura? Ayo masuk." Ujar sang Bibi dengan ramah. Sasuke dan Sakura lalu masuk dan ditinggal sebentar oleh Bibi itu.

Sesosok mata _aquamarine_ begitu tajam menangkap bayangan tamu di kios itu. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik sang tamu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kalau memang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha Pangeran dari Kerajaan Uchiha tak aku biarkan perempuan kotor itu merebutnya dariku. "

Ia kemudian bergabung dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha, heh?" Sapanya dengan tajam.

Sasuke memerhatikan perempuan di hadapannya. Bisa-bisanya dia mengenali wajahnya. Ia kemudian teringat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

Ah, dia rupanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Tidak berniat berbicara dengan perempuan ini.

Sakura hanya terheran-heran dengan sosok wanita anggun dan cantik dihadapannya. Ia melirik sekilas penampilannya. Rasa minder menjalar di hati Sakura.

" _Mungkin dia temannya Sasuke_ " batin Sakura. Namun Sakura bisa membaca raut wajah gadis ini. Ia terlihat marah.

"Jadi rupanya kau disini. Dasar laki-laki pengecut! Bisa-bisanya kau meninggal-" namun belum selesai perempuan ini menjawab Sakura menahan tangan perempuan itu yang rupanya hendak menampar Sasuke.  
"Apa maumu? Dasar perempuan tidak sopan!" ujar Sakura emosi.

"K-Kau…. " sang perempuan cantik bernama Ino Yamanaka itu menatap tajam Sakura yang tengah menahan tangannya.

 _Masalah dan masalah akan selalu menghantui kehidupan percintaanmu_

 _Namun jangan pernah lari dari semuanya itu_

 _ketika kau maju untuk menghadapinya dengan penuh keiklhasan berdua_

 _Ia akan merubah dirinya menjadi berkat yang tak ternilai dalam hubunganmu_

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Terima Kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir ^^**

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Of Love Chapter 3**

 **By : Naravhychan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Holla Minna-san. Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu. saya hadir membawa chapter ke-3 :')

semoga terhibur semua yaa ~ :D

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Badai salju kecil menerpa salah satu jendela kamar Kerajaan Uchiha. Iris silver sang putri perlahan-lahan terbuka. Menyadari dinginnya suhu di sekitarnya, Ia segera menutup jendela yang berdecit daritadi. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda berambut seperti durian membuka kamar sang putri.

"Selamat Pagi, Hinata- _hime_. Bagaimana kabar anda?" ujar sang pemuda dengan riang.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Naruto. Seperti yang kau lihat, kabarku baik."

"Hmm.. Baguslah Hinata- _hime_. sebenarnya kalau Hinata- _hime_ tidak sibuk. Aku ingin mengajak anda berkeliling di taman istana." Kata pemuda itu tulus.

"Dengan senang hati, Naruto. Ahh.. Akhirnya ada yang mengajakku jalan-jalan." Girang sang putri.

"Baiklah Hinata- _hime_ , 30 menit lagi. Aku akan menjemput anda."

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, Pemuda bermata biru laut itu menggantung daun _mistletoe_ di kamar sang putri. Tak lupa beberapa hiasan kecil khas natal di pasangnya juga.

"Ah, terima kasih Naruto." Ujar sang putri sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta izin untuk keluar.

Setelah Naruto menutup pintu dengan rapat, Hinata kembali menatap nanar salju yang turun diluar istana. Hatinya terasa dingin. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hatinya begitu rindu dan kesepian. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menghabiskan waktunya di Istana yang megah ini seorang diri.

Namun ia teringat, penasehat Sasuke yang setia menemaninya meski tidak setiap saat. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ia harusnya berterima kasih kepada pemuda pirang itu. Berkat dia, dirinya tidak merasakan kesepian yang berarti.

Pikiran Hinata yang sempat kacau akhirnya fokus mengingat ia harus segera bersiap-siap. Ia tidak mau membuat Naruto menunggu dirinya terlalu lama.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berbalut gaun berwarna abu-abu, Hinata melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa mantel dan syal bulu berwarna hitam ia kenakan juga.

Baru saja ia menutup pintu, Naruto sudah terlihat dipandangannya.

"Maaf, Hinata- _sama,_ membuat anda menunggu."

"Ah, Naruto aku baru saja keluar. "

"Ayo, Hinata- _sama_. Kita berjalan-jalan." Ucap sang pemuda dengan semangat.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan santai ke taman kerajaan. Suasana canggung terlihat menghiasi kedua wajah mereka. Namun setibanya di taman istana, mereka hanya menjumpai salju yang menumpuk menutupi semua bunga-bunga di taman. Naruto spontan menepuk jidatnya.

"Err.. Maaf Hinata- _sama_ , aku lupa kalau musim salju taman ini tidak difungsikan." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, bukannya musim salju juga indah?. Memang sih, tidak seindah taman yang memiliki bunga-bunga yang bermekaran."

"Ba..Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh saja Hinata- _hime_? Atau apa yang anda ingin lakukan sekarang?" Tawar Naruto.

"Sepertinya minum teh boleh juga." Ujar sang putri. Naruto akhirnya lega, setidaknya ia tidak berlama-lama di tempat yang sangat dingin itu. Bisa-bisa sang putri terkena _Hipotermia._ Naruto akhirnya membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu? Perempuan aneh?" sang putri Yamanaka terlihat begitu emosi dengan kelakuan perempuan di hadapannya

Sakura memegang tangan Ino dengan kuat dan langsung menghempaskannya.

"Apa urusan anda dengan Sasuke? Koreksi etika anda nona!" Tegas Sakura. "Sasuke, kau sedang tidak ada urusan dengannya kan? Ayo kita pergi." Sambung Sakura dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hey.. Tunggu.. Kau mau kemanakan pangeran Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa dirimu? Sampai-sampai mengabaikanku? Aku jauh lebih terhormat darimu! ." Bentak sang putri. Perkataan sang putri Yamanaka sontak membuat Sakura kaget.

"Ka..kau bilang apa tadi? Pa..Pangeran?." Sakura menatap balik Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sa..Sakura, biar aku jelaskan baik-baik." Bela Sasuke. Tentunya Sasuke tidak berniat membohongi Sakura kan? Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan semua identitas dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu? Sadarlah! Kau hanya rakyat biasa! Aku Ino Yamanaka putri tunggal dari kerajaan Yamanaka. Dan pria yang kau pegang itu adalah putra kedua dari kerajaan Uchiha!"

"Sekarang, biar aku dan pengawalku yang membawa pangeran untuk kembali ke istana!" sambungnya dengan senyum licik.

"Jaga mulutmu putri Ino!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sakura memang bukanlah seorang putri. Tapi sikapnya jauh lebih baik darimu. Kau tidak punya hak untuk membawaku kembali ke Istana."

"Ayo Sakura, kita pulang. " ujar Sasuke sambil memegang tanganya.

Plakk

Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

"Sasuke, mohon jelaskan padaku nanti." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum getir. Ia melangkah duluan lalu disusul Sasuke dibelakangnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Sakura_. Batin Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam. Sakura tidak memeluk Sasuke lagi dengan erat. Tatapan matanya sangat kosong. Bagaimana mungkin ia tinggal serumah dengan sang pangeran. Kalau pihak kerajaan sampai tahu, ia akan dihukum seberat-beratnya karena telah menyembunyikan sang pangeran dan tidak memberitahukannya ke Istana. Apapun alasannya.

 _Sasuke, kenapa aku harus menerima fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang pangeran?_ _Seandainya aku adalah seorang putri, tentu aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini. Bagaimana jika kita tidak diperbolehkan bersama?Dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku akan dihukum karena berusaha menyembunyikanmu._

Sakura selalu saja bertanya dalam hatinya dengan cemas.

Tak terasa sampailah mereka di gubuk tua milik Sakura. Sakura bergegas turun dan berlari kecil disusul Sasuke di belakangnya. Sakura mengambil kunci kecil yang terselip di bawah batu berlumut dan segera membuka pintunya.

"Sa..kura, biar aku jelaskan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tak apa. kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang, kau bisa mengganti bajumu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. " balas Sakura sambil berjalan lunglai menuju perapian. Ia menggantung jubah Sasuke dan miliknya. Namun sebelumnya, Sasuke mengambil beberapa potong kayu pinus, memasukkannya ke dalam perapian dan membakarnya. Setelah pembicaraan itu, mereka tampak diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma _cream soup_ sedari tadi menguar di dalam dapur. Sasuke yang rupanya kelaparan hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar sampai masakan Sakura benar-benar matang. Ia segera duduk di meja makan dan memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah sibuk mencicipi masakannya.

"Ah, sudah matang. Tinggal diberi potongan _macaroni_ rebus. Supaya lebih nikmat." Ujar Sakura sambil menuangkan _cream soup_ itu ke dalam mangkuk kayu.

Tak lama Sakura datang sambil membawa hasil masakannya. Sakura sudah tidak sabar lagi mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, makanlah. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku hari ini."

"Hn."

"Sakura… "

"Ya?"

"Aku memang adalah seorang pangeran."

"…."

"Aku kabur karena aku ingin dijodohkan. Dan dari awal aku sudah menentang itu semua. Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan pilihanku sendiri. Hanya itu penjelasan yang aku punya. " jujur Sasuke. Sakura menangkap pembicaraan Sasuke dengan seksama. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan intens. Tak satupun kebohongan dipancarkan dari obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke, segeralah pergi dari tempat ini. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hukum istana jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Biar aku saja yang membereskan semua barang-barangmu. " Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali Sasuke tinggal bersamanya, namun di sisi lain kehadiran Sasuke menjadi cambuk untuk masa depannya. Namun Sakura tidak ingin egois. Ia menatap nanar tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Sungguh tak layak apabila keluarga kerajaan tinggal berlama-lama di sini. Mata sakura seakan berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mengerti keadaan Sakura. Kalau ia berlama-lama tinggal di tempat ini tentu saja akan mengancam hidup Sakura kalau dia sampai ditemukan.

"Baiklah Sakura. Aku akan pergi dari sini esok pagi. " Sasukepun akhirnya menyudahi makannya. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Sambungnya lalu pergi. Sakura masih di tempat duduknya sambil menunduk. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Rasanya Tuhan tidak adil. Ia baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan karena mendapatkan teman yang sangat peduli padanya, namun kini mereka harus berpisah. Masalah terberatnya adalah status mereka berdua bagaikan langit dan bumi.

 _Terima Kasih Sakura. Selamat tinggal. Aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi._

 _Cerita cinta yang membekas ialah ketika kau melepaskan dirinya sejauh mungkin dari kehidupanmu._

 _Dan jika kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, kedua belah hati yang pernah terpisahkan akan kembali menyatu._

Minna-san? Bagaimana chapter ini? Terasa pendek bukan? :')

Maaf baru sempet buat chapter 3 soalnya author lagi sibuk-sibuknya ujian :')

Oh ya, author pengen nih kenalan ama kalian hehe :D

BBM author : 58770465

Line author : elvitaelvi

Author cuman pengen nambah temen kok wkwk

kalo ada kritik maupun saran segera review yaa ^^

 **To Be Continued**

 **Terima Kasih telah membawa sampai akhir**

 **Mind To Review? ^^**


End file.
